


Famille à composer

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adoption, Canon - Manga, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, i swear i'll update this someday, multiple interpretations
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur la famille Bradley, leur façade de famille modèle et leur réalité...<br/>1ère vignette : Ce que veut le fils du Généralissime. 2ème: Le premier fils. 3ème: Dans un autre monde...<br/>4ème : Ça n'est pas drôle d'être un enfant.<br/>5ème : Jouer à la dînette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selim, Ed - Le plus beau cadeau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Et puis quoi encore ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399798) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le plus beau cadeau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Selim Bradley, Mme Bradley, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Noël », version 2 ; pour Gabriela Gosden  qui s'est plainte que je respectais trop le canon et pas assez son prompt mal posé  
>  **Note :** pour mémoire, _il n'y a pas_ de Noël à Amestris  
>  **Spoil** éventuel : aucun, mais selon que vous ayez lu le manga au-delà du tome 14, ou pas encore, ou ayez seulement vu le premier anime, votre perception devrait changer  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175
> 
> "Ce que veut pour la Fête du Solstice le fils du Généralissime..."

« Cette période de l’année » est revenue, celle où malgré l’hiver, le froid qui approche et les jours qui diminuent, on fait la fête en attendant le retour du soleil, on s’octroie de bons petits plats et on offre de menus cadeaux aux enfants. C’est une tradition bien ancrée, et certains adultes en profitent aussi pour échanger de plus gros présents.

Le fils du Généralissime est privilégié, parmi tous les enfants du pays : il pourrait demander absolument tout ce qu’il veut cette année, lui propose sa mère.

« Père a-t-il été assez fier de moi cette année pour m’accorder un souhait, au lieu de vous laisser choisir ce qui me convient ?  
\- Bien sûr, voyons. Allons, que désires-tu ? »  
Selim rayonne ; « Le Petit Alchimiste, » s’écrie-t-il.

Sa mère rit. « Le jeune… Edward Elric, c’est bien cela son nom ? Veux-tu vraiment le rencontrer, ne préfères-tu pas un nouveau jouet ? »  
En réponse, Selim se contente de sourire, de son plus beau sourire d’enfant sage.  
« Bon, c’est entendu. Je verrai à le faire inviter. »


	2. Selim et son "père" - Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Dieu et son Fils premier-né.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Père, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** Father et Pride  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Noël" pour Gabriela Gosden (Avent '07)  
>  **Notes :** pour mémoire, Arakawa-sensei a précisé dans une interview publiée au volume 12 que Noël n’existait pas à Amestris, et pour moi cette parole prime sur les images promotionnelles à thèmes que l'éditeur lui a fait dessiner pour se remplir les poches.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Voici plusieurs siècles, les hommes ignorants s’étaient créé des dieux pour expliquer le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Ils leurs avaient consacré des fêtes pour les rendre plus vivants. Avec l’essor de la science et le recul des superstitions, elles sont peu à peu tombées en désuétude.

Pride regrette parfois cela. L’idée des cultes avait un certain quelque chose qui lui plaisait. À l’époque où il faisait encore son âge, il se souvenait d’une célébration commémorant la naissance du fils de Dieu, où les parents mettaient leurs enfants à l’honneur. Il en aurait bien besoin aujourd’hui.  
Malgré le temps qui passe, il garde l’apparence d’un enfant et ses cadets ayant l’air plus âgé respectent de moins en moins son autorité.

« J’étais censé être ta fierté, reproche-t-il à son 'Père’. Mais tu me négliges.  
\- Ne me fais pas une scène de jalousie maintenant. Ça ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Et à quoi suis-je censé ressembler ? Il fut un temps où tu reconnaissais ma juste valeur et où tu m’adorais. Je mérite mieux qu’être ainsi relégué. »

‘Father’ élude tout cela. Il renvoie ce fils au rôle qu’il lui a confié : être un bon garçon aux yeux du monde et manipuler le pays dans l’ombre sans se faire connaître. Et si vraiment il rêve de gloire, qu’il se serve de celle de son père putatif pour être un enfant modèle. Jusqu’à ce que ce pays tombe. Alors seulement, dans un royaume neuf, il pourra reconsidérer la légitimité de ses questions d’orgueil.


	3. émigrés du 1er anime ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Généralissime aurait pu recueillir un second orphelin, qui sait ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui aurait pu être...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** anim!Wrath, Pride, Sloth  
>  **Genre :** what-if  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** récupération des noms dans le multivers ; spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** milieu de la 1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Envy et Sloth, dans un bled du sud, ont ramassé par hasard un étrange enfant sauvage et se sont mis en devoir de le ramener à la caserne proche pour en savoir plus, sous la bénédiction du Généralissime.

Si on leur avait laissé toute latitude pour finir de comprendre ce qu’il était exactement (un homoncule d’une sorte nouvelle : qu’avait-il de différent ?) sans venir les perturber, sans qu’on le leur arrache, et le ramener à Dante... peut-être auraient-ils pu ensuite confier ce petit Wrath à Pride et voir s’il se serait bien entendu avec son premier fils adoptif ?


	4. Selim, Pas drôle d'être petit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selim Bradley estime avoir quelques passe-droit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça n’est pas drôle d’être un enfant…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Selim Bradley et son précepteur  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Puisque je vous dis que j’ai le droit ! » d’après Benebu  
> pour la case n°14 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « famille Bradley » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : c’est mieux si vous avez lu au moins 20 tomes du manga, mais c’est lisible sans, aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le soir tombe, la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer ; monsieur le précepteur fait de son mieux pour arracher sa charge à sa lecture. (Impossible de lui faire lâcher ses livres… dire qu’il y en a pour se plaindre que les enfants ne veulent au contraire pas étudier !)

« Jeune maître, il est temps de rentrer. »

Mais le petit Selim ne l’entend pas de cette oreille.

« Non !  
\- Allons, il est bien tard pour un enfant de votre âge.  
\- Méeee. Mes parents trouvent que je suis très mature pour mon âge, d’abord. »

Le précepteur réprime un sourire ; lui aussi, et il est très fier de s’être vu confier l’éducation du fils du Généralissime, d’autant plus que c’est un enfant brillant. Mais l’heure n’est pas aux félicitations, il a des règles à faire respecter, aussi !

« Il n’empêche que vous êtes encore un enfant et que votre petit corps a besoin de repos. J’admire votre sérieux mais vous ne pouvez pas passer la nuit à lire. Rentrons maintenant ; nous reviendrons demain. »

Son élève soupire – le précepteur croit l’entendre murmurer « ça n’est pas drôle d’être un enfant ! » – et obtempère.


	5. King et Selim, Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le pion le plus important sur l'échiquier joue à la dînette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cohabitation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** King et Selim Bradley  
>  **Genre :** gen?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Pride et Wrath (mangaverse) - vie quotidienne, et des phrases à double sens" pour Nelja  
> (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** le prompt est un spoil jusqu'au tome 18, mais le demi-drabble ne comporte rien d'évident en soi si vous ne savez pas déjà  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50

Le Généralissime accueille en sa demeure un petit cousin éloigné et l’adoption demande adaptation. Parfois l’on se demande qui des deux intimide le plus l’autre et à quel point ils arrivent à être sincère l’un envers l’autre.

\- Jouons à la dînette ; je serai le papa et toi le petit garçon.


End file.
